Little Boy Blue
by ReluctantSlashFan
Summary: An accident leaves Merlin four again. -On hiatus until further notice.
1. Prologue

**This is a result of watching Merlin tonight (or, well, yesterday since it's 2 o'clock in the a.m. now). I wanted to write something, but I didn't want to work on anything already in progress (do you see my dilemma?)**

**So, thanks for reading, I'll update when I can, and I am sorry for throwing another story at you guys.**

**I don't own 'em and drop me a comment if you can**

**Bye!**

**P.S. FYI, this is totally based off The Child from my fic Protecting the Protector. **

* * *

"You know what I find funny," Merlin commented swatting at another bug, wishing her were _anywhere_ else (helping Gwen try on dresses, assisting Cook in making dinner, listening to Gaius sing some old sea shanty).

"That haircut," Arthur commented sarcastically, receiving a small chuckle from Leon and a glare from Merlin.

"_No_," Merlin stated looking away from Arthur. "I find it funny that I seem to wreck every hunting trip you drag me on, yet you continue to bring me along."

"_Mer_lin, of course I bring you along. Who else is going to take care of the horses, cook us lunch…"

"Even if you're cooking skills need a _bit_ of work, mate," Gwaine added playfully punching Merlin in the arm.

"…and otherwise entertain us with your incessant prattle?" Arthur continued as if Gwaine hadn't interjected, turning to face Merlin. The last bit, the sarcasm apparent in Arthur's voice, caused Merlin to snort, shaking his head.

"What are you going to do if I ever quit?" he asked, eyebrows rising in inquiry. "Or if I cannot help you one day?"

"I'm not sure," Arthur replied putting on a faux-thoughtful face, tapping his chin with his index finger. "Celebrate perhaps."

"Oh, I wish I had your wit, Arthur," Merlin said moving ahead of the knights, noting the smug look on Arthur's face. "It must be nice being an _ass_ anytime you feel like it."

The smug look melted into a scowl, and Merlin grinned back. "Shut up, _Mer_lin," Arthur grumbled lightly pushing Merlin's shoulder. It was harmless, really, the push, but having the balance of a baby deer on a good day, Merlin tripped over his feet and went down, landing on a cluster of, what looked like, rocks.

The rocks sparked to life, blue flames engulfing Merlin, and when Arthur moved forward to help Leon caught his arm, while Percival kept a hold of Gwaine. They heard a small cry of surprise, followed by a thump, and then the flames died.

Silence followed, and both Arthur and Gwaine wrenched themselves free, racing towards Merlin. A small figure laid where the servant had fallen, moving beneath a cloth that looked suspiciously like Merlin's shirt.

Gwaine and Arthur shared a look before the former reached out, slowly pulling the cloth back to reveal a small boy, maybe around 3 of 4, his messy dark hair flopping into his face, his blue eyes looking up at Arthur.

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered, his hand hovering over the boy's hair.

"Nice going, dollophead," Merlin snapped sitting up, confirming Arthur's suspicions, looking down at himself. "Look at me!"

"What happened?" Gwaine asked curiously, studying Merlin carefully.

"Maybe Gaius will know," Arthur responded dragging himself to his feet. He reached down to help Merlin up, but the boy swatted his hand away. He stood, stalking away from Arthur, muttering under his breath. "We'll just take him to Gaius."


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's some more kid!Merlin. Enjoy**

**Thank you to those who reviewed, alerted, and/or favorited last chapter. You guys are awesome!**

**Thanks for reading, leave me a comment if you can, and I don't own anyone associated with Merlin.**

**Bye!**

* * *

Merlin's legs hurt. Between trying to keep up with the knights, having shrunk several feet in under a few seconds, and that he had had been cursed, he was surprised that nothing else hurt, but his legs still hurt. He hated to admit it, for one it was embarrassing as hell, and two he was an adult, but he really wished someone would carry him, but he refused to ask. Just because he wished it didn't mean he really _needed _it.

Percival, however, must have sensed his silent suffering, and Merlin shouted in surprise when arms grabbed him around the middle and lifted him off his feet. Merlin squealed in surprise, slapping both hands over his mouth. He lowered his hands, ignoring the small smirk Gwaine barely held back, and grumbled to Percival. "I don't need to be carried."

"I could put you down," Percival offered slowly lowering Merlin to the ground.

Merlin almost let him, not needing to be carried, but his legs were sore, his feet weren't any better, and he was tired and hungry. He did not want to walk anymore, he just wanted to go home, so he sighed and whispered, "Please don't put me down." It was embarrassing, and Gwaine and Arthur shared a quick look, smiling, but Percival didn't mock him.

Instead, he set Merlin on his shoulders, keeping a loose hold around his ankles, and kept walking as if he carried small children, who were formerly adults around all the time. While Merlin still wouldn't look Arthur or Gwaine's way, he was grateful he no longer had to walk.

It didn't take the group long to get back to Camelot, even less time for the group to let Gaius look Merlin over. Gaius deemed Merlin healthy, albeit four again, and said the spell would wear off in about a week; a week too long if anyone bothered to ask Merlin (which they did not).

"Would you like me to get you some smaller clothes?" Gwen asked kindly, kneeling down to Merlin's eye level, ignoring the fact that her dress could get dirty.

Merlin looked down at his blue shirt, the piece of clothing nearly to his knees, and miserably nodded. He already missed his boots and scarf.

Gwen held out her hand, silently asking if Merlin wanted to go with her, and he hesitated for a few seconds before taking it. It wouldn't hurt to take a break from Arthur and the knights. Gwen pushed herself to her feet, giving Arthur, Gwaine, and Gaius a polite smile, and she and Merlin walked out together.

The market, always busy, seemed busier than usual today. Several times, Merlin found himself clutching Gwen's dress, almost afraid of losing her in the crowd, and every time he quickly let her go, not needing to be protected. He may be four again, but he was also a powerful warlock. He could take care of himself.

"I think these will fit you," Gwen said glancing down at Merlin, holding up a pair of black breeches. "There's also a red shirt that sort of matches your other one. Would you like that, too?"

"I guess," Merlin muttered shrugging. He spotted a small, blue scarf and his eyes light up. "Can I have that?" Gwen turned, smiling when she spotted the scarf, and nodded, picking it up.

Gwen found a pair of boots at another stall, picking up another shirt and a dark blue jacket from a third, and ended their shopping trip with buying Merlin a bowl of stew at the tavern. The barmaids cooed over him, asking him what his name was and where his parents were, while the knights slipped him pieces of candy when Gwen wasn't looking, so that by the time he and Gwen started back towards Gaius' Merlin's new pants' pockets were full of candy and he was tired of people (or maybe just tired in general).

After Merlin had thanked Gwen, he took a few minutes to put away his new things before crawling onto his bed. He laid there for a while, staring at the ceiling, thinking over everything that had happened over the past few hours. The only conclusion he could come up with is it was going to be a long week, and he should probably expect more people fawning over him and telling him he was cute.

He already couldn't stand being a kid again.

**Merlin**

Merlin awoke to the sound of a clatter and a soft swear. He sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes, watching the door. He heard a second clatter and Gaius whispered, "Damn."

"Gaius," Merlin called in his squeaky, child voice, rolling off his bed. He ran a hand through his messy hair, opening the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Gaius replied from the floor, cleaning up a puddle of something green and foul-smelling. "I just dropped Hilda's boil remedy."

"Okay," Merlin said crossing the room, clambering onto the bench, watching Gaius. He kicked his feet, glaring at his short legs, missing being able to touch the floor. "Do you need any help?"

Gaius looked as if he wanted to say no, but he stopped himself, glancing over at a stack of books sitting against the wall. "Can you put those on that shelf?"

Merlin nodded, scrambling off the bench, and headed towards the books. He knew Gaius didn't exactly need the help, was probably only giving Merlin the job so he could feel 'useful,' and Merlin could easily just _not_ do it. But a part of him wanted to feel useful, regardless of the much bigger part reminding him he wasn't four, so he slowly replaced the books onto the shelf.

When he finished, Gaius was in the middle of making another boil remedy, humming a song that Merlin recognized. Merlin hummed along, bobbing his head back and forth, a small smile creeping across his lips. "Mother used to sing that to me."

"Balinor taught her," Gaius said softly, filling a flask to the top with green fluid. "His mother used to sing it to him."

Merlin smiled, feeling both sad and elated, and continued humming the song. He felt closer to his dad, something he had striven to do since Balinor died. Impulsively crossing the room, Merlin surprised Gaius by hugging his leg. He then let Gaius go and curiously asked, "Can I help you deliver that to Hilda?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Ah, this is so late. I am so sorry! (this is becoming a regular thing for me, it needs to stop).**

**Anyway, this... this is not my finest work (it's not even in the ballpark), but I tried my best.**

**So, thanks for reading, leave me a comment if you can, and thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and/or favorite last chapter. Y'all amazing and deserve 'cyber' hugs.  
**

**Anyway, I don't own 'em.**

**Bye!**

* * *

Hilda was an elderly widow that lived on the outskirts of town. Merlin had only ever met her twice in his entire time at Camelot, but both times she offered him tea and biscuits so he liked her well enough.

When she answered the door, Hilda was wearing a shawl and offered both Gaius and Merlin a smile as she allowed them entrance to her home. She looked down at Merlin and asked, "Who do you belong to, child?"

"He's one of the villager's children," Gaius answered before Merlin could reply. "His mother asked me to look after him while she went out hunting."

"Are you sure that boy of yours hasn't been messing about with one of the maids." Hilda studied Merlin closely, a knowing smile on her face. "He looks a hell of a lot like that apprentice of yours."

With his life he could hardly manage a lady friend much less a child, but he doesn't want to be rude, so he forced smile but still muttered, "That's a bit stupid."

Wait, what? No, he took it back. Why did that comment leave his mouth? His eyes widened just as Hilda's did, and he tried to apologize, but somehow the apology got lost on the way and he added, "When, exactly, does Merlin have time to 'mess about' with a maid? He's either saving Arthur's ass from sudden death, saving Camelot from being taken over by _another_ evil sorcerer, or trying to get through the list of chores Arthur piles on him. While, on top of that, he's helping Gaius fill and deliver orders to people like you who don't have the brains or the talent to figure out how to make the potions themselves. Merlin barely has time to eat and sleep much less use what little free time he has to 'mess about' with anyone." He needed to stop talking now, but his brain seemed to have lost control of his mouth and he just kept going, "I suggest you take your potion and go about your day without another thought because if you had a brain you'd be one dangerous woman."

Before Merlin could dig himself into an even bigger hole, Gaius hurriedly handed Hilda the potion, scooped the little boy up off the floor, and left with a hurried 'good bye.' As the door closed behind them, Hilda angrily shouted, "You should tell that boy of yours to teach his child some manners!"

Gaius didn't put Merlin down until they were back home. He set Merlin on his bed, looked him right in the eye with a disappointed look, and demanded, "What has come over you?"

"I don't know," Merlin said sullenly, crossing his arms defiantly against his chest. He refused to look at Gaius, his eyes locked on something just over the older man's shoulder. "She doesn't understand how busy my life is, and what she said just didn't sit well with me."

"You were rude," Gaius stated holding his hand up when Merlin opened his mouth to argue. "I think you should sit here and think about what you said."

"But Gaius…"

"I'm sorry Merlin, but this is for your own good." Gaius then turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Merlin watched Gaius leave, feeling his eyes burn, and he sniffed loudly, using his magic to slam the door.

He's being silly, he knew this, but Merlin couldn't help it. It's like something switched off, locking away that little voice that always told him to bite his tongue. If he didn't know any better, he'd think he had been infected by another Fomorroh, but he knew this was not the case. He hadn't wanted to murder Hilda, or anyone for that matter, he just felt the need to set the record straight. Gaius really did not need to punish him.

"This isn't fair," he grumbled using his magic to throw his boot at the door. "So unfair." The boot hit the door again. "I didn't even do anything wrong." The boot hit the door a third time just as Gaius threw the door open.

"Stop it," the elderly man scolded. "Behave or you will not be allowed to leave your room until you've become an adult again."

"But Gaius…!"

"Behave," Gaius spoke over Merlin, pointing a finger at the boy. He then turned on his heel and left the room, leaving the door wide open.

"I'm not a child," Merlin called after him, but his eyes still filled with tears. He threw himself face first onto his bed, squeezing his eyes shut. _This isn't fair,_ Merlin thought bitterly sniffing, _Gaius is so mean._

_No, he's not_, he mentally argued. _You're being childish and stupid. Do I need to remind you that you are not, in fact, a child? You are an adult that has been reverted to his younger self._

_You know nothing, _he childishly grumbled crossing his arms, huffing. _Just shut up._

_This is ridiculous._

"You're ridiculous," he muttered into his pillow. Gaius poked his head inside, giving Merlin a curious look, and said, "Do you want anything special for dinner?"

"Humph," Merlin grumbled turning around so he's facing Gaius.

"You do realize why I am doing this, Merlin," Gaius said quietly, perching on the edge of the boy's bed. "If you insist on acting like a child, I will be forced to treat you like one." Merlin pouted, his eyes downcast, but that didn't stop Gaius from running a hand through his hair. "It's for your own good."

The elderly man stood up, leaving the room, and slowly Merlin felt his adult self slip back into control, pushing his child self to the back of his mind. He felt stupid, having done what he did to Hilda and to Gaius, and he softly called, "I'm sorry, Gaius."

"It's not me you need to apologize to," Gaius retorted from across the main room. "We'll go down to Hilda's after dinner. How does that sound?"

"Fine." Merlin laid back on his bed, wondering what had come over him, and making a mental note to not let it happen again.


End file.
